


Reciprocation

by silversash



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Dark Josie, Dark Josie Saltzman, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, Hosie, One Shot, Pining, Rough Kissing, Secret Crush, Wolf!Hope, slight dubcon, title name subject to change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:01:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24233251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silversash/pseuds/silversash
Summary: Hope’s not sure how it happens but suddenly the witch placing a hand on her cheek and murmuring some type of incantation has her vision clouded by a golden haze.She feels a growl emanating from her chest, her wolf is crying to get out.Josie chuckles in delight. “How about it Hope? Does your little wolf want to come out and play?”Or:An angsty one shot where Hope struggles to maintain control around Dark Josie
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 17
Kudos: 249





	Reciprocation

Hope lets out an accidentally violent yelp as she finds herself grabbed by the hand and pulled into a random bedroom just down the hallway from her own.

Wearing a revealing black blouse, and a dangerously tight black skirt that accentuates her already perfect hips, Josie Saltzman greets her with a blinding white smile. “Well if it isn’t my favourite tribrid.”

“Josie?” Hope exhales in a premature sigh of relief. Until she remembers that this isn’t Josie, at least it isn’t _her_ Josie. It’s the dark, evil shadow that has taken over. 

“Hey Babe.” The darkened brunette grins , grabbing Hope by the wrist and effectively pinning her against the now closed door. She leans in closer, eye closed and takes a sharp inhale of Hope’s sweet scent.

“I’ve been looking for you.” Hope tells her, before taking in their surroundings. She doesn't recognise the dark decor of the room or the people in the pictures on the nightstand beside the bed. “Who's bedroom even is this?"  
"You talk too much," Josie pouts, running a delicate finger down the side of Hope's face. "Don't worry, I've putting a cloaking spell on the room. Nobody's going to bother us."

“What - umm- what are you doing?” Hope pathetically, not able to take her eyes off the girl whose lips are only a breath away from her own. 

“I missed you,” Josie, or not Josie, answers. Her hips press firmly into Hope’s, earning her a sharp gasp from the tribrid.

“Yeah well I miss the real Josie.” Hope replies once she's caught her breath, averting her eyes to the ground.

Josie rolls her eyes at this. “Ugh, why? She’s so boring, and weak. Crushing over you for years, but can’t grow a spine to say anything. Let me tell you, this new, better Josie takes what she wants.”  
“But I want her, not you.”  
Josie giggles, her fingers move to cup Hope’s chin, and force Hope to look at her. “You can tell yourself that all you want Baby, but I know for a fact that your wolf wants me.”

Hope’s not sure how it happens but suddenly the witch placing a hand on her cheek and murmuring some type of incantation has her vision clouded by a golden haze. She feels a growl emanating from her chest, her wolf is crying to get out.

Josie chuckles in delight at this. “How about it Hope? _Does your little wolf want to come out and play_?”

Hope’s face finds itself nuzzling into Josie’s outstretched hand.  
“That’s it, good girl,” Josie inches closer and closer, and Hope feels her breath hitch until _finally_ the soft, red-painted lips gently press into her own. Her mouth feels incredibly dry as Josie’s warm tongue meets her lips, parting them and granting her access to kiss Hope frenetically.

Hope suddenly doesn’t care who’s bedroom this is anymore, she just sees a bed and feels the uncontrollable need to claim what’s hers.

  
 _Mine_ , her wolf growls internally as it’s vision becomes firmly fixed on the witch in front of her who’s pulling her hand towards the mattress. 

Josie pushes her against the bed and immediately begins to crawl on top of her, much to the chagrin of Hope’s wolf who feels the constant need to be in control.

“My, my an eager little wolf aren’t we?” Josie just laughs at the annoyed growl that comes from the tribrid. “You know I think you might be wearing just too much clothes.”

“Just kiss me dammnit!” Hope literally snarls. If Hope had even a fraction more control of her wolf right now, she might be embarrassed by this animalistic side of her. But right now all she can focus on is Josie - even if she does look a bit different , Hope needs to show the other girl her strength, that she is the protector in this relationship. That she is the Alpha.

Josie, however, continues to tease her by lightly scraping her teeth over the pulse point of Hope’s neck. When Hope lets out a whimper, Josie’s face moves closer to catch Hope’s lips in her own. She proves to be an effective multi-tasker as while she proceeds to bite down on Hope's bottom lip, her delicate fingers are quick to move to the top buttons of Hope’s white blouse. She opens them slowly, one by one.

Hope can feel herself growing more angsty by the second, wishing nothing more than to rip both her and Josie’s blouses off and let their skin make contact.

Grabbing both of Josie’s wrists, Hope manages to flip them over so she is now on top. She rips the shirt of her own body, tearing it right down the centre and shrugging it off so she’s left in her white bra. She hears the buttons fly across the wooden floorboards to every corner of the room, but she doesn’t care. She’s too focused on the obstacle that is Josie’s black blouse. She removes it in a similar manner she did her own and leaves the girl exposed in a black lacy bra. Josie says nothing, but reaches a hand up to bury itself in thick, auburn locks and pulls Hope’s face closer to hers and lets the tribrid ravish her mouth. As if of its own instinct, Hope’s knee finds itself buried between Josie’s legs, earning a sinful moan from the witch.

Black eyes meet golden, each girl anticipating the other’s next move.

  
With a grin, Josie tilts her head to the right, exposing her pale neck to Hope, inviting the girl to claim her and mark her as her own. Hope greedily accepts the invitation, wasting no time before her sucking and biting at every inch of available skin until Josie’s neck is scattered in red bites and bruises. She revels in the way the dark temptress shudders beneath her torch, and the glorious, guttural moans that escape her mouth every time Hope’s teeth bite down on a sensitive spot. 

_“You’re mine,”_ Her wolf growls aloud, as she proudly takes in the mess she’s made of Josie’s skin. Now nobody will dare touch the younger witch.  
“Only yours, Baby,” Josie echoes, her eyes completely black and glazed over. Hope’s wolf becomes overwhelmed with happiness and pride realising the effect she has on the witch. She’s dreamed of a moment like this for longer than she cares to admit to remember - to have Josie, squirming like this beneath her. To have her all to herself.

Their lips clash again, this time their tongues fight for dominance. A clawed hand digs it's sharp nails into Hope's shoulder, before dragging it's way down her back and leaving deep, red scratch marks Hope will gaze in awe at later. From the corner of her eye, she notices how their skin is glowing red as Josie siphons from her. She feels the magic draining right out of her, but she wouldn’t give this up for the world. If Josie wanted to drain her dry, she would let her. When she can’t take anymore, she feels her knees buckle and she collapses onto Josie, her head landing on the brunette’s chest.

Taking advantage of the opportunity and the warm Tribrid magic flowing through her body, Josie flips them over so she’s on top once more. Hope doesn’t seem to mind so much this time, her hands reach up to bury themselves in Josie’s dark, curled tresses.

“You know we’d be amazing together. Can you imagine all that power?” Josie whispers as places kisses down Hope’s exposed chest. “Baby, we’d be _invincible._ ”

Chills run the whole way down Hope’s spine.

She lets out a desperate cry for more when Josie’s lips pull away from her skin, only for them to start nipping at her jaw a few seconds later. Hope lets out a content hum.

“Baby you look so good in this skirt,” Josie tells her, pushing the fabric of the navy garment up towards Hope’s hips.

Worn out and overwhelmed, Hope feels herself able to take some control of her wolf again - just as Josie’s hand’s move dangerously further up her exposed thighs.

  
“ _Woah there_ ,” she whispers, placing her hand Josie’s. “I don’t think it’s a good idea to go any further.”  
“Oh come on baby, we’re only getting started.”

“Josie what did you do to me?” She frowns, forcing herself to make eye contact with the half-naked girl leaning over her. “I have a boyfriend-”  
Josie scoffs. “Oh please. I just used a charm to help you act on your deepest, darkest desires. You’ve just been itching to ravish me like that, ever since last year when you found out about that crush I had on you. Don’t worry, we don’t have to tell your little phoenix.”

“I’m sorry I shouldn’t have kissed you. I need to get out of here-”

Josie pouts but pulls away all the same, rolling herself on to her back. “You know you’re a lot more fun as a wolf.”  
“And you’re truly terrifying.” Hope admits, as she feels the guilt in her stomach beginning to gnaw away at her. Josie meanwhile just smiles proudly to herself.  
"Answer me something Hope, I need you to be honest."  
"What?"  
"Has he ever made you feel that good? Can he take care of you the way I can?"

Hope says nothing, the knotting feeling in her gut intensifying. Josie's grin widens, the silence speaking louder than words.

“So why were you looking for me anyway?”

Still short of breath and exhausted, Hope rolls on to her side to face the brunette. “I came to convince you to call off the merge. Whatever you have up your sleeve, you don't need to kill Lizzie to do it.”

Josie pretends to consider this for a second, “Okay.”  
“What? Just like that?” Hope is equally confused and surprised.  
“One condition.” Josie’s lips quirk up into a sly, smile. Her plan is finally coming to play, to have the most powerful creature in the world become her personal guard dog. A greater asset than Lizzie’s powers - and all her emotional instability for that matter - could ever be. Hope's face bears a slightly anxious expression as she waits for the witch to continue.

“Join me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the reading!  
> I don't think I'll ever be able to let Dark Josie go.
> 
> All kudos and comments are more appreciated than you know!! :)


End file.
